dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nations/@comment-67.140.176.46-20170903200944
Here are some of my ideas for new nations: What do you guys think? Americans Patriotism *Patriotic March: +20% troop health after a multiplayer victory. *Troops do 2x damage and have 2x speed 10 seconds after rallying Building Style: Northern European Unit Style: American NTG: Corn Playable Gunpowder Age+ Unique Troop: Replaces Ranged Infantry *+15% damage and +50% speed Gunpowder: Militia Soldier Enlightenment: Continental Soldier Industrial: Doughboy Global: General Infantry Atomic: Veteran G.I. Cold War: Jungle Marine Russians Defend the Motherland! *+4 forest defenders, houses and farms spawn 2 defenders when destroyed, citizens shoot guns at attackers. *+5% building health and +10% wall health Building Style: Eastern European Unit Style: Eastern European NTG: Wheat Playable Gunpowder Age+ Unique Troop: Replaces Heavy Cavalry +50% speed, +15% damage Gunpowder: Cossack Enlightenment: Czar's Cossack Industrial: MS-1 Tank Global: T-34 Tank, Camo T-34 Tank Atomic: T-54 Tank Cold War: T-64 Tank Persians Immortal Army *+5 Troop capacity, +5 more at gunpowder age *All barracks units have +10% health Building Style: Middle Eastern Unit Style: Middle Eastern NTG: Sandstone Unique Troop: Replaces Heavy Infantry +25% health Iron: Immortal Classical: Heavy Immortal Medieval: Royal Immortal Gunpowder: Achaemenid Guard Enlightenment: Achaemenid Fusilier Industrial: Yildirim Soldier Global: Imperial Iranian Soldier Atomic: Basij Infantry Cold War: Heavy Basij Infantry Poles Scientific Breakthroughs *-20% library and university research time *+30% library and university effects (does not count for additional building or troop space researches) ~example: +10% Troop health and damage is +13% Building Style: Eastern European Unit Style: Eastern European NTG: Book Playable Medieval Age+ Unique Unit: Replaces Heavy Cavalry Moves 25% faster and has +20% health Medieval: Towarzysz Pancerny Gunpowder: Winged Hussar Enlightenment: Royal Winged Hussar Industrial: Uhlan Tank (Fiat 3000 Tank) Global: Vickers Mk E Tank, 10TP Tank Atomic: PT-76 Tank Cold War: M56 Scorpion Tank Egyptians Productivity *+30% wonder power and +2 wonder bonuses *+100% gold and food production and capacity in caravans and farms Building Style: Middle Eastern Unit Style: Middle Eastern Unique Troop: Replaces Heavy Cavalry NTG: Lapis Lazuli +25% health and +10% damage Iron: Chariot Classical: Heavy Chariot Medieval: Mameluke Gunpowder: Royal Mameluke Enlightenment: Arabian Horse Cuirassier Industrial: Leicestershire Tank Global: M24 Chafee Tank, Armored M24 Chafee Tank Atomic: T-85 Tank Cold War: T-55 MBT Spanish Vast Exploration *-5% construction time *-30% expedition time and 2x expedition rewards Building Style: Mediterranean Unit Style: Mediterranean NTG: Coffee Beans Playable Medieval+ Unique Troop: Replaces Ranged Infantry +40% damage Iron: Hispania Bowman Classical: Gothic Bowman Medieval: Conquistador Crossbowman Gunpowder: Conquistador Enlightenment: Miquelet Industrial: Peninsular Army Soldier Global: Blue Division Infantry Atomic: Madrid Division Infantry Cold War: Gerona Division Infantry Scandinavians Ruthless Attacking *+15 seconds for battle time and quick victory time *-30% tactic training time Building Style: Northern European Unit Style: Northern European NTG: Coal Unique Troop: replaces Heavy Infantry +15% health and attacks 2x quicker (+10% damage) (All non-English words are in Norwegian) Iron: Viking Classical: Heavy Viking Medieval: Elite Viking Gunpowder: Royal Viking Enlightenment: Nordic Guard Industrial: Forsvaret Infantry Global: Ski Infantry Atomic: 6th Division Infantry Cold War: Sovjetisk Motstand Soldat Australians: Outback Defense *+20% Defense Tower damage when connected to TC by road *Defenders have +30% health and spawn 20% faster Building Style: Northern European Unit Style: English NTG: Iron Ore Playable Gunpowder+ Unique Troop: replaces Ranged Infantry Regenerate 5% of health every two seconds, +15% damage Gunpowder: Red Feather Soldier Enlightenment: 99th Regiment Soldier Industrial: Gallipoli ANZAC Infantry Global: Pacific ANZAC Infantry Atomic: ADF Soldier Cold War: Elite ADF Soldier Canadians: Hunting and Loyalty *Great Loyalty: Troops within range of 4 from general have +20% damage and health, -40% general revive time *+10 storehouse capacity, mercenaries cost 1 less trade good, 2x hunting and gathering rewards Building Style: Northern European Unit Style: English NTG: Maple Syrup Playable Gunpowder+ Unique Troop: Replaces Heavy Infantry Bypasses gates, +20% health Gunpowder: Quebec Fur Trapper Enlightenment: Fencible Regiment Soldier Industrial: CEF (Canadian Expeditionary Force) Soldier Global: CASF (Canadian Active Service Force) Soldier Atomic: Canadian Ranger Cold War: Royal Canadian Ranger Turks: Religious Attacking *2x offensive wonder and blessing power *+25% tactic damage/healing and +15% tactic duration Building Style: Middle Eastern Unit Style: Middle Eastern NTG: Gold Ingot Unique Troop: Replaces Heavy Infantry +20% health and +0.5 range (+1.0 after Enlightenment Age) Iron: Hittite Warrior Classical: Royal Hittite Warrior Medieval: Sipahi Gunpowder: Janissary (range 1.5) Enlightenment: Royal Janissary Industrial: Modern Ottoman Infantry Global: TLF Soldier Atomic: NATO Turkish Soldier Cold War: Turkish Cypriot Soldier Ethiopians: Courageous Defending *2x defender infantry per wave and limit, +1 cavalry per wave and limit (heavy tanks still only spawn one at a time but take 25% less time to spawn) *+1 range of redoubts, ballista towers, air defense and towers Building Style: Middle Eastern Unit Style: Middle Eastern NTG: Spice Unique Troop: Replaces Ranged Infantry Iron: Nubian Archer Classical: Aksum Archer Medieval: Zagwe Dynasty Archer Gunpowder: Solomonic Arquebusier Enlightenment: AEE Soldier Industrial: Mehal Sefari Global: Kebur Zabagna Soldier Atomic: Kagnew Soldier Cold War: Elite Kagnew Soldier Austrians: Courageous Attacking *+30% Troop tactic health and damage, +1 Troop tactic capacity *Charge!: One per day from TC. All troops move 2x faster and attack 2x faster when activated. Lasts for 30 seconds Building Style: Northern European Unit Style: Germanic NTG: Textiles Playable Gunpowder Age+ Unique Troop: replaces ranged infantry +15% damage, +1 range (same as British) Gunpowder: Austrian Line Infantry Enlightenment: Royal Line Infantry Industrial: Volkswehr Global: Landstreitkräfte Atomic: Gebirgsjäger Cold War: Elite Gebirgsjäger